A party of nations
by Star loon
Summary: Alfred is tired, and has an idea...a great idea. Maybe this idea isn't as great as he thought it was.


**A/N: I wrote this with a friend. And We solemnly swear we were not crazy on anything while writing this.**

"Yo MAttie! WHat's up?!" Alfred held up his phone from his shoulder since he was flipping a few burgers on a grill and a soda on his other hand. The burger was sizzling and it was music to Alfred's ears. And the smell. Oh how it smelled like heaven to Alfred.

"Stop calling that , ALfred….It's Matthew…. Any ways,...what is it?!" Matthew said softly through the phones speaker's. "Are you cooking burgers again?" he said instinctively.

"Yup!"

"You called me for a reason…..so what's up bro?"

"So, Matt…..I was thinking-"

"It's MATTHEW, ALFRED. Not Matt, Mattie, or mac'n cheese. **Just Matthew."**

"Okay, Mr. grumpy pants…." Alfred could hear the angry puff of air that came out of his brother. He should probably stop before he brews some Canadian anger. That just wouldn't be great.

"Fine... _Matthew….._ Do you want to come to my party on Friday?"

"Next Friday? Or…"

" _This Friday, Matthew…...on the_ _ **20th.**_ " Alfred said firmly. Okay….maybe a bit too firmly.

"Isn't that your Inauguration for **your President**?! You're supposed to be there! Alfred!"

" Don't _worry, Matthew….I'll may be there, but it doesn't mean I'll show up._ "

"It doesn't matter if you don't like your President or have beef with him. You are going to be stuck with him for another four years…... **So,** _please…._ **suck it up.** "

" **Whatever…..** _ **Fine.**_ I will go…..or at least that's what my other half tells me. Might as well support it-since I'm going to be stuck with him for **another four years."**

"Is this your democratic or Republican side talking?" Alfred could hear him smile as he placed his dinner on a plate and flopped on the couch while slurping his soda.

"Shut-up, dude! I'm not joking! Unless you want _a certain_ Gilbert to be _there…."_ He said playfully while taking a bite from his grub.

He heard Matthew sputter, "Wait?! You're inviting Gilbert?!" Hit the nail right on the head. Alfred could already see his brother's cheeks a rosy pink. Alfred allowed a small smirk to grace his features.

"Umm...yeah…. Anyways, brother….He's my' friend-no my' brother. _Since...well you know…._ "

"Yeah, Alfred I know. You and your-soul-southern-brother-thing…"

"So, are you coming?"

"Alfred, it's rare for you to call me, since nowadays...the way you communicate now is by spamming me with pointless pictures on instagram….."

"Your point?"

" I will come. What time?

"9:00 or 10:00. 10, at the latest."

"Are you in California right now? Cause you are talking a bit...well weird."

"Yeah, dude. I am, why?"

"Nevermind, Alfred….See you on Friday…"

"Yeah! See you bro!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

With the click of his phone, Alfred threw his phone across the table. He began stuffing his face with burgers. After a few (pffft, few) burgers, he decided to mass text everyone. He grabbed his phone and went to his messages.

 _HEYYYYY DUDES! I"M HAVING A PARTY THIS FRIDAY AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO COME! IT'S IN HAWAII! IT"S GONNA BE SOOO GNARLY!_

And about twenty dings and vibrations came from his iphone6 (cause one jack sucks). Japan said okay, he'll bring super smash bros while Italy will be bringing in the pasta. Prussia was going to bring his awesome self. Russia is going to come because of…. Reasons. And England said yes, surprisingly and France said something about sex and a yes. Which meant a go for Alfred. China sent a happy and cheers emoji (and pandas). A lot of other messages were sent, but Alfred didn't bother reading them. The gears in his head were working. Why was everyone excited?! Was it because he was throwing a party on his president's inauguration and ditching the whole ceremony after party? (goodbye work!)

In the group chat called work pals had everyone spamming and announcing the party.

Friday was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Timeskip to the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _4:36 am_

 _Music blared loudly from the Santa fe style house and along with cars of different brands are out in the front. The sky was clear with no clouds decorating the sky. The moon hung high above the cloud, showing it's glory. The night itself was soothing. The nice breeze, the sky, the stars. Which was the complete opposite of what was happening inside. You could barely make out the Black beatle song because loud screaming and laughter had filled the air (mainly BBT). Austria wanted to have classical music, but of course got denied. Matthew was well… being a wallflower as usual. With Gilbert attempting to flirt with him (cue blushing and bad pickup lines). Japan had a yuri on ice shirt on and had south Korea trying to persuade Japan to watch drama tv with him. All the other countries were….well being themselves because it was just a party. Red and blue cups were sewn on the floor, goofy string/spray paint/graffiti on the floor, along with the occasional toilet paper that strung on chailteriler and throughout the house as a token of free will.(FREEDOM). And in the kitchen there was an assorted variety of food and drinks. These include sake, rum, vodka, Jack daniels, wine, coke, and beer+gin. Which were all gone by the way._

"OHhhhhh….hey...mattie." Alfred stumbled towards Matthew with a bottle of jack fused donuts.

"Yo, dude….donuts….and jack …..ToGeTHER!" "DUDE NO WAY!" Matthew screamed.

"Yeah….that' right brah…..ha! Bras…" (Francis popped out of nowhere and listens)

'Let tme try some."

"Kay." Alfred poured the sugary and alcoholic drink into the wine glass.

"Dude,...you okay… cause nobody in sane in here….."

"Ha! You're funny….have you seen Gilbert….? Anywhere?"

"No…." Alfred slurred and watched his brother trip over the carpet and over into the living room, where people and champagne mixed. This party went down hill _real fast._ He shouldn't even **had** this party in the first place and he needed to meet the Pres in the morning. But, he did and the deed was done. Toilet paper and american red cups plastered and smused on the floor. There was even vomit too….. (bleh) Then somehow-from a miracle the **whole world was here.** It was no joke. G8, NATO, TPP, Russia, even some parts of the middle east. (Excluding Syrnia, and others) **Everyone ALfred had** beef with, and even the micro bros were here too. But, according to Alfred they either went home from England pushed to too, or fell asleep in the rooms up stairs.

So….that's why England was yelling at Sealand earlier….ALfred thought.

"LA,la…...he...had..no….no time…..to …..collect…..'cause I …...go back ….to ….black!" England sang down the hallway while skipping like a school kid….How was he able to sing within the hip-hop music that blared about? The song changed to Jimi Hendrix's , All along the watchtower, which gave a great atmosphere for the party that raged on.. In the living room, when ALfred checked the living room and several countries where making out (this included his brother), Champagne bucket challenge and of course, you can't forget the kareoke. China's and Japan's slurred duo made ALfred's ears bleed. It surprised his over-drunken/stoned state when he saw

Chile in the middle of everything, sat in a bathtub reading 1984 while playing some sort of hacky sack game with Brazil who was now slowing down. How did everything come down to this!? Sure his parties are whack, but this party takes the whole 20 layer Government is going to be here tomorrow, and if he doesn't show up at the… wait, what was it again?

Alfred panicked and somehow found the kitchen in a mess of in variety of food (Italy was in the middle of it all, completely passed out). Starting at the floor, he finally pulled the joint out of his mouth and as it fell , he tried to remember…. But his brain said nothing.

He tried to remember everything , but it was blank…..

 _What should I do ?! I'm going to get in Trouble with the Pres!_

 _There was pounding and shouts from the police at the door and flashes from the photographers at the window. He didn't care….._

 _Remember…..Alfred….Remember…..remember…..remember...remember….._ _remember_

9:00-

There were two knocks at the door. He checked his watch, it was 9 o'clock...it didn't mattered...he missed the dinner anyway. He can always meet him tomorrow…...but it did matter...it did…. Did it? Opening the door, he greeted Matthew with his sunshine face.

" hi." He said blanlty.

"Hey, you're here early….."

"You want me to set up?" he asked

"Yeah, that would be great…."

Inside the kitchen Matthew opened the fridge and grabbed one of cokes. The soda can fizzed and popped as he opened it. He lifted the can to his mouth as he relished the feeling of the fizzy drink going down his throat.

"So…..Alfred...you want me to make pancakes?"

"Yeah…..that ...would be…. very helpful...thanks…"

"No problem….so….why do you want this party again?"

"I…..don't-" Alfred hesitated for a moment and inhaled deeply, "I….honestly…. Have no...idea….Mattie…" Matthew let this one slide due to the fact his brother was under the radar.

Alfred continued to stare blankly at the floor as if it was entertaining.

Matthew looked to his side and saw that his brother was in daze, still in rebooting phase he supposed. His brother always had it whether it was election and after his people's we're still fighting for power, for one party or another. He hated it when he found his brother on the floor of his house with a bruise and shards of glass within his flesh. He wanted to do something and help him, but he doesn't know how. Alfred would just look at him with his emptiness in his eyes. He was dead but alive at the same time. It was freaky, to Matthew because...he...well….. **he wasn't** as crazy as his brother or suffered as much as him. Matthew just had an awful headache or two and then it was done. The stress and the fighting was over for him. Not to mention he's always cheery, with his sunshine face and his obnoxious voice. Or that's what everyone thinks anyway. Only people close to Alfred knows his other selves (cough cough, emo phase, cough cough). So usually all he does in just, well, be in the background and not be noticed. He also theorized Alfred was the way he was, due the way his government worked. It was a good system, with flaws of course.

Aside from that, he trudged toward the solid white plastered with papers got some ingredients and began mixing them in a bowl. He then started pouring the batter on the frying pan, the smell of pancakes dominating the air. Alfred on the other hand got out fried chicken, burgers, fries, and a whole other lot of unhealthy stuff. Matthew also heard that Alfred ordered a cake and god knows how big it will be. He imaged it as a wedding cake,but the frosting to be the colors : red, white and blue with 5 layers, no….. maybe 12. Or more.

He watched his brother's movement as he placed the food on the table. Matthew flipped his pancake. He was worried on how he will act in the party. He doesn't want his brother to act like a sore thumb and everyone bombard him with questions along the lines of "What's the matter with you?" Matthew grimaced as he imagines Alfred looking at them his is cold, distant eyes. Matthew placed the stack of pancakes on the table.

"You're okay right?" Matthew asked quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Matthew felt his skin were freezing compared to Matthew's. Matthew doesn't know whether it was always cold or the fact that he was by the stove. Either way, it didn't matter, he has to be there for his brother.. It was stupid to ask, but he asked anyway.

"Yea, I'm good bro," was the reply. Alfred gave Matthew a strained smile. He was trying to be cheerful for him. Matthew gave a fake smile back. It really does hurt. Does it?

Matthew heard the door opening once more and footsteps approaching them. Alfred didn't seem to notice that Arthur and Francis came into the room. Francis was just drinking wine whereas Arthur was eyeing Alfred. Arthur thought about saying his usual remarks such as "You bloody American!", etc. However, with the state he saw Alfred in, he bit back his tongue. He turned his head to Matthew, who in turn gave him a worried look. Well, time to do something.

Arthur went up to Alfred and placed his hand on his shoulder (Matthew slunk back to being a wallflower).

"You did a lot of things you know" he says slowly with his british accent, ""You always did what you want." he smiles…"And I would always support you in the end. " It looks like he broke the ice. Alfred managed him smile, a genuine smile.

"Yeah, thanks England….." Alfred chuckled. Francis and Matthew were looking at them from the sidelines awkwardly (well, mostly Francis drinking wine and Matthew smiling brightly that his brother's mood is lifted, not that anyone noticed anyways).

"Jeszs! All you can say is Yeah!? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY after I say a few words of encouragement?! You will never…." England continued to rant about how Alfred's manners were off the roof. After a few punches and bruises, England was finally in a happy mood.

"Now, a party, I shall make something! Perhaps a _few_ batches of scones," Arthur hummed thoughtfully, his eyes closed with his hand on his chin. While he was contemplating his scones, Alfred, Matthew and Francis froze (Francis choked on his wine).

"Dude, your cooking sucks."

"Yes, I'm afraid you can't cook, unlike me," Francis said as he did a hairflip.

"What do you mean I can't cook you bloody gits! EVEN AFTER I OFFERED SUCH A NICE OFFER TO YOU ALL YOU UNGRATEFUL….!" Arthur's face turned a brighter shade of red.

Matthew just smiled, not even caring if he wasn't being seen. Seeing his brother back was more than enough for him.

Nations came pouring into Alfred's house. Soon enough, people were bustling inside his house and the kitchen smelled of food of all kinds, it was mouth watering. If you were there in that kitchen, you would've want to try them all. They began decorating his house, or trying to at least. With so many nations yelling left and right, decorations were hastily put anywhere. You could distinctly hear each of their voices: "I'M ZE AWESOME ME!" "Vee~ PASTAAAA (Doitsu! Doitsu!) "DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU POTATO BASTARD!" "AIYYAA, PANDA, and many more. Then there was the fashion sense. Poland came with a beautiful pink frilly dress with a bow in his hair. Fashion sense everyone. Switzerland came with his peace prize. Japan was wearing a yuri on ice shirt (Alfred gave it to him), and much more. It may be chaotic, but for this instance, it felt like a family in there. All homy and cozy, people yelling orders left and right, it felt nice. You could easily just stay at the sidelines and just watch everyone shuffle around the house and your mood would instantly be lifted. Then, you could join in on the action and be apart of the fun. Everyone was swell and dandy (despite what you might hear), except for one person.

"Matthew…..how did- **most** of the world end up in my house?!" Alfred leaned against the wall where Matthew was. He said that in lower voice.

"You wanted that remember?..."he trailed off looking into the mess of the kitchen the other nations have made. Muffled cries from Italy were blank to both of them (DOIIITSUUU).

"The what now?!"

"The party genius…..you seriously don't remember?!" Matthew cocked his head towards Alfred with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait what?! I did?"

"Who else would throw a party in Hawaii?"

"Fair point." Alfred sighs and looked at the blob at of people in his house. He really had no idea that he was having this party. His brain was foggy to all of this.

Matthew saw that Alfred had a puzzled expression on his face. He really didn't remember, which came as shocking news to him. Alfred forgetting that he was throwing a party and not being in that mess in the kitchen or being a boombox right now? It was almost saying that Italy would never eat pasta or that England hates tea (Now that would be a very scary universe to be in).

"So…..since this is a party…"Alfred said slowly…. He's going to elaborate on something… and Matthew knows it.

"And….?"

"I was thinking of getting some pot….because it's legal now…."

"Yeah, sure….it's **your party** anyway...dude...just go and have some fun. Besides you need a break from politics and the government."

-10 minutes later. After buying some herbs, the brothers looked at the assorted food some of the nation's/Alfred and Matthew made/brought over. Chinese food was catered, bowls-no **pots of pasta** took up **half of the counter** , pizza littered the wooden kitchen table along with Thai, Russian,Japanese, Korean, English, some 5-star french food and many others. And of course, sodas and drinks from different parts of **the world** took the 2nd half of the wooden table. You have pepsi, coke, sprite, colachpane, vodka, champagne, wine, rum, gin and firewhiskey? That's either came from a bottle or a red soda cup. And somewhere squeezed in between was a bucket of chips. It was **literary** a beach bucket **filled with lays potato chips.** It even have shells and waves designs on it.

" Do you know what's missing in the kitchen?"

"MY MOM!" one of the nation's shouted.

"Burgers,milkshakes and fries?" Matthew said bluntly, he knew the answer as always.

"YUP!" Alfred turned towards the nation who said _the my mom comment_ , "Do **you know what's better than your mom?!** "

"WHAT?!"

" **THIS PARTY MUSIC!"** Alfred rushed to the boombox/Dj area and put on some jams. The music instantly blared into the house and made the house come alive.

The lyrics of "One more time" by Daft Punk filled the living room with dancing and cheering. At least several or more nations hit the floor either with drinks in hand or just pure laughing (cue people facepalming to the floor). It was crazy, loud, and typical party you'll see time to time. It was either filled with teenagers, college folks or just your average joe; they were celebrating something.

After a couple hours or so of DJing, Alfred passed the stereo to Prussia to control the music.

"Whatever you need, dude. I'm there. " Prussia said adjusting his shades with his 'awesome smirk', "So…..is your brother here?"

"Yeah...He's...around…." Alfred smirked and jumped down from the risen platform, a plan forming in his head. Walking about to where the dining room was, someone had moved the pot on the clothed table along with other drugs. Some of the nations had even **mixed** them to make it more potent. He passed on called Angel's wings and in parentheses read: (BTW: Cas's feathers mixed with pixie dust.) Did HE write that?! Alfred didn't remember anything about that all and hoped that his fanfiction/writer side did not come out. If it did…... **everyone in his house was screwed for life...even his brother.** Shuddering, he now seriously wondered if there was something wrong with him. Maybe it was just tumbr and the fandoms that dragged him into pits of tears, sorrows, and happiness. Cough, cough Supernatural, cough, cough. Nah, he can't be _that_ crazy, judging by how many people has a fanfiction side to them, right? Right? Alfred looks to the readers and gives them a smug look of fear and silliness. How he had went into this realm, he'll never know. Well, he wasn't complaining anyways. Now, back to the dining room, the Nordics were there...well at least **most of them** along with Mexico, parts of south America and Africa. Matthias was yelling incoherent things with a beer in his hand (god knows how much he had) with him stumbling all over the place. Lukas had a bored expression on his face while he tried to choke Matthias. Emil looked from the sidelines and sighed, thinking how they're all older than him yet he's the mature one here (plus he'll still never say onii chan to Lukas. Never). As for where Berwald and Tino are…. Well Berwald was just observing the whole scene while talking with Mexico and Tino was nowhere to be found. It was only a matter of seconds before another country came in and started to scream craziness. They were probably screaming about the doctor and a flower called rose. Alfred dazed around the room, ignoring his sister and putting another shot of 2p's plum sugar onto his mouth. He didn't know who 2p was, but the drink was pretty dank.

 **CRASH!**

" **Ho, ho , ho! SANTA's HERE! HO, HO, HO Ho-ack!"** the booming voice filled the room, but soon filled it with a choking sound. ALfred turned around, it was Tino Santa who brusted into the dining room window with a bag of presents in hand. Others ignored the situation and ran to Santa screaming,"PREsents!" Everyone wanted them, Alfred guessed. Laughing away, Alfred joined in the commotion and stole one of Mex's present's. He felt like himself again for a bit. It felt good to be "back."

"Hey! You- little s****! You stole my present!" (this was not the pure innocent Finland we know. His party switch has been flipped on). Running away from the red hot habanero , he went back into the living room, where a bath tub was located-filled to the brim with water. Dark-brown water…...Alfred almost gagged.

England, France, Spain, Brazil ( who recently hosted the olympics by the way) were screaming, crying, laughing and were now huddled to in a hug/holding hands position. But, whichever way they were standing-it was in a circle. A very close circle of nations all holding hands. Brazil grabbed a bucket of dark water and poured over his head, saying "Black. Black…." And the canting just continued of this ,"Black, Black, black, black….."

Alfred just thought they were chanting about Sirius Black from Harry Potter...but his fanfiction side was trying to interfere. And England (Arthur) too. Damm.. United Tea Bag…...with his fancy kettles….

Then England, poured another dark-water, bucket on all of them and screamed, "BLACK! FOREVER!"

"FOREVER!" everyone else screamed. "WOOOOO!" Everyone was certainly getting their worth from this party.

They soon commenced to splash each other with the black water. It smelled like tea…..disgusting. That's why he threw it into the harbor in the first place. Ahhh, throwing all those gallons of tea into the sea…. Quite a day that was.

Everything around Alfred seemed to spin around in grace and melt into space. The dancing, the music, the nations getting high in front of him...it was all just a haze… of the earth melting… It was all becoming a blur and sounds sounded fuzzy in his , wondering, happy and for grace. It was wonderful…...and now...in the mist, his sappy eyes finally closed (this was not his fan fiction side talking, or at least Alfred hopes it wasn't).

Darkness came and went for days.

BEEP!

Opening his eyes blearily, ALfred pulled his wrist to his face.

The light from the wacth burned his eyes, squinting...he read the time.

It was 4:36.


End file.
